


Ferris Wheel

by CaithyCat



Series: They Don't Know About Us: TyRus Request Fics [11]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: TJ is stumped on what to do for Cyrus on their one-month anniversary and an unexpected waitress gives him an idea.





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request: A prompt when TJ is taking Cyrus out on a date but he doesn’t know where to go so he asks Amber and she recommends to go to the Ferris wheel that she took Andi too.

“Movies… No, we did that last week… Museum… No, there aren't any good exhibits right now… Maybe a picnic?"

Dropping his phone on the table and sitting back in his chair, TJ groaned in frustration. He was at The Spoon, alone, waiting for his lunch order. On the table in front of him was a list of activities he had wracked his brain to think of. Unfortunately, the list was short. 

As his stomach grumbled, a plate containing a burger and fries was placed in front of him along with a glass of coke.

He looked up to thank his server. “Thanks, Amber.”

She flashed him a friendly smile before tilting her head to the side. “You look like you’re having an issue there. Can I help?”

TJ sighed. “My one-month anniversary with Cyrus is coming up.”

At that, Amber perked up and she slid into the seat across from him. “Oohh, one month already? How sweet! I remember when you could barely get the words out to ask him out.”

The boy frowned at her. “Gee, thanks for the reminder about my disastrous confession.”

It was a month ago when he and Cyrus were having a friendly lunch at The Spoon. TJ had stuttered and accidentally knocked over Cyrus’ milkshake. Then, while helping Amber clean up the mess, he had blurted the words out to the stunned younger boy.

Amber chuckled. “Didn’t seem disastrous to me. Cyrus said ‘yes’.”

At the memory of that moment, TJ’s lips quirked into a smile. “Yeah, I guess.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

Right. Back to the matter at hand.

TJ sighed again. “I want to plan something special but I can’t think of anything!” He showed her the list. “We’ve done almost everything! Movies. Museums. Picnics.” TJ threw up his hands in frustration. “I officially suck as a boyfriend.”

Across from him, Amber raised an amused brow. “You’re overthinking this.” 

TJ picked at his fries. “He makes me really happy and he deserves the best.”

For a moment, the waitress sat in silent contemplation. TJ began to eat his fries, fiercely biting into them in frustration.

“Hey, isn’t the carnival in town?” Amber asked, suddenly.

That got TJ’s attention. “It is?”

Amber was smiling, excitedly, now as she leaned forward in her seat. “Yes, it’s perfect! You can go on a few rides, win him a giant stuffed animal, share a cotton candy, and at the end of the day, you can ride the Ferris wheel! He’d love the view! Andi did when I took her."

TJ eyes widened in surprise at that but chose not to comment.

"And when it stops at the top, you can kiss him. It will be so romantic!” 

A dreamy look crossed Amber’s face, making TJ raise his brows in amusement.

 “Wow, that’s… not a bad idea.”

Amber beamed before standing up. “I have to get back to work. But, I hope you guys have fun! And, TJ, I’m sure that no matter what you, guys, end up doing, Cyrus will be happy that it’s with you.

TJ nodded, gratefully. “Thanks.”

The waitress gave him a little wave and bounded off.

Meanwhile, TJ took out his phone and did a quick search on the carnival, already making the plans in his head. 

Who would have thought that it would be _Amber_ of all people who would help him out?

 

* * *

 

“Honey, where are we going?” Cyrus asked for probably the fifth time in their 10-minute walk.

“I told you, it’s a surprise.”

The younger boy was blindfolded and TJ had an arm wrapped around his waist and was holding his hand, leading him to their destination.

“You’ll love it, I promise.”

Cyrus giggled. “I’m sure I will. I always have fun with you.”

TJ felt himself blush with pride. “Good. Because we’re here.”

They stopped and the taller boy reached behind Cyrus’ head to untie the blindfold.

Cyrus blinked a few times before his eyes widened. “The carnival! I forgot they were in town!” 

TJ grinned at him. “Happy one-month anniversary, Underdog.” 

Gleefully, Cyrus grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the entrance, unable to wait any longer. TJ bought their tickets and Cyrus immediately dragged him to the cotton candy stand.

“Wanna share one?” TJ asked while they stood in line.

“What? No way! I want my own! You’ll eat all of it!” Cyrus replied with a pout.

A total lie because it was usually Cyrus who ended up finishing any food they shared, but TJ let it go. He was just happy that his boyfriend was already having a good time.

When they got their cotton candy (strawberry for TJ and blueberry for Cyrus), they found an empty bench and sat down, making plans on which rides to do first and what games to play. At some point, Cyrus tore a piece of cotton candy from TJ’s stick.

TJ pouted, pretending to be upset so Cyrus tore a piece from his own and fed him with it.

It was sickeningly cute. TJ never thought he would enjoy such a cliché action, yet here he was, grinning like no tomorrow.

Once they’ve finished their cotton candy, the two started on rides. 

Cyrus chose the Merry-Go-Round first. TJ had to almost fight an 8-year-old for the horse next to Cyrus but the kid eventually decided he wanted a different-colored horse. The ride was slow, mellow, and quite fun; they held hands the entire ride.  

The caterpillar was next, chosen by TJ. It was a faster ride and involved a lot more screaming but still enjoyable for Cyrus.

Then, Cyrus chose the teacups. The younger boy laughed and squealed the entire time so even though TJ was dizzy by the end of it, he was pleased that Cyrus was having tons of fun.

“That was exhilarating!” he exclaimed when they were done and walking away from the ride on wobbly legs. “What’s next?” 

“How about the pendulum?” TJ asked. 

Cyrus flashed him a face.

“That’s a ‘no’ then. Rollercoaster?”

The fear in Cyrus’ face had TJ scratching that out soon, so he looked around, scanning for something he knew his boyfriend would enjoy without having a heart attack. That was when he noticed a couple passing by, the girl clutching a giant stuffed unicorn in her arms.

“Why don’t we play some games?” he suggested.

Cyrus’ eyes lit up and he nodded. TJ allowed him to grab his arm again and drag him to the area with the game booths.

There were many games to choose from. Ring toss. Bean bag toss. Knocking down bottles. Shooting games. Lucky duck. And so much more.

TJ spotted a basketball game. He pointed it out to Cyrus.

“Let me win you something,” he stated.

The younger boy beamed. “Can I have the giant puppy?” he asked, pointing.

Hanging from one of the hooks is a white and brown, stuffed puppy. Cyrus was practically sending it heart eyes.

“You already have a name for it, don’t you?” TJ asked as they approached the booth.

Cyrus raised both fists in an encouraging gesture. “Win Sir Lancelot for me!”

God, he was so cute. It made TJ even more determined to win that giant dog.

The guy at the booth told him he needed 10 baskets within 30 seconds to win Sir Lancelot, making TJ smirk. It was easy as pie.

 The buzzer went off and TJ was on a roll, shooting basket after basket. He missed two but that didn’t affect his sure win. After 30 seconds, the guy was handing him the giant stuffed dog.

Cyrus let out an excited squeal as TJ handed the prize to him and he was awarded a swift kiss to his cheek.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever!” he exclaimed, nuzzling the puppy’s cheek with his own. “I’m going to win you something too!”

Before he knew it, TJ was dragged to a bean bag toss game. Cyrus placed Sir Lancelot in his caring arms so he could have his hands free.

TJ watched in amusement at Cyrus’ intense look of concentration as he tossed the bean bags into the targets. He clapped and cheered each time his boyfriend made one and shouted encouragements when he missed. 

In the end, Cyrus won him a little black stuffed dog. TJ was pleased but his boyfriend was unhappy that he wasn’t successful in winning him one of the larger prizes.

“I like him,” he stated. “I think I’ll name him Carlos.” He placed the puppy next to his face and pouted. “Does he look like me?”

That made Cyrus smile. “Yeah, he does.” 

The two boys continued going around the carnival, doing more activities. They tried their luck at the Lucky duck game (neither won, sadly, but the guy kindly gave them small bottles of bubbles as consolation prizes). Cyrus bought them a bag of popcorn to share. They found a photo booth and took a couple of silly photos. They went on the Merry-Go-Round a second time.

The sun was sinking on the horizon and TJ knew it was time for the final ride.

“Today was so much fun!” Cyrus piped, bouncing on his feet as they walked. “Thank you, honey.”

“The day’s not over yet, Underdog.”

Cyrus looked up and gasped. In front of them was the Ferris Wheel.

“Whoa…” he breathed. “It’s… high.”

He sounded unsure so TJ nudged his shoulder with his. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

The reassuring words were enough to make Cyrus smile and nod. “I trust you won’t,” he said.

After waiting in line for a few minutes, it was finally their turn to get into a car. Because of Sir Lancelot’s size, they were squished rather close together. The ride operator fastened the bar in place and Cyrus immediately clutched it, his left arm around his giant stuffed dog. TJ placed a hand on top of his right and he felt Cyrus relax.

The Ferris Wheel began to move up, slowly. Cyrus’ hold on the bar became tight again as he shut his eyes.

“Underdog, you okay?” TJ asked, softly. “Do you want to get off?”

Cyrus swallowed and shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I promise. I just… need a second.”

“Cyrus-.”

“I’m fine.” He turned his head to TJ’s and opened his eyes. Slight anxiety was reflected there but there was also determination. “I wanted to do this with you, too. I just… needed a push, I guess.”

For a moment, TJ could only look at him in wonder and amazement, his heart warm despite the chill of the oncoming evening. Lifting an arm, he wrapped it around Cyrus’ shoulders and brought him closer. 

“Then, just look at me,” he said, smiling.

Cyrus grinned. “I’m fine with that.”

TJ pecked his nose, making him giggle.

The Ferris Wheel went around twice and Cyrus only looked at TJ the whole time. The older boy could feel him relaxing under his hold. Then, they felt a stagger before their car stopped.  

They were right at the top.

TJ looked out into the distance. “Underdog, look.”

Slowly, Cyrus followed his gaze and let out a soft gasp. “Wow.”

In front of them, across the horizon, the sun was setting. The sky was a rich orange, blue, and yellow.

“It’s beautiful,” Cyrus mumbled before turning to TJ with a smile so bright that could rival the sun. “I love it. Thank you for bringing me here.”

 TJ felt himself smile back, his emotions filling up his heart that he feared that they might all spill out at once and drown him.

“Anytime,” he replied, softly. “Happy one-month, Cyrus.”

“Happy one-month, TJ.” 

They leaned in at the same time, their lips pressing against each other into a loving kiss.

Their day at the carnival was truly perfect.


End file.
